


记得(你终将)逝去

by ditaichun



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Will Graham
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditaichun/pseuds/ditaichun
Summary: [中文授翻] Remember (that you are) to die  by 13empress原文请见: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035093/chapters/11574181





	记得(你终将)逝去

**Author's Note:**

> 作者语: 我没有得过失忆症,描述可能不大正确. 我为此道歉, 同时也为Hannibal对于失忆症所说的糟糕的双关语而道歉 – 失忆是一件非常严重的事情, 对此开玩笑的人都是混蛋 – 但是他不是好人, 他是Hannibal. 我借此发泄一下对于自己复杂的健康状况的挫败感 – 谢天谢地不是失忆 – 阅读愉快.
> 
> 译者语: 感谢13empress同意授权, 在下会竭尽所能保持原作的优雅, 也请大家多多的指导.

仿佛在远处的警报器的尖叫声缓缓地淌过Will Graham混沌的意识. 在他的思维捕捉到那噪音并将自己的意识拼凑起来之前, 他漠然地聆听着, 仿佛那是遥远处鲸鱼的哀鸣一般. 头晕目眩, 伴随着浑身的刺痛与肢体的僵硬, 他急促的喘息了一下. 他立刻知道自己在医院里, 却不知道自己为何在这. 病情应该并不严重, 侧一下身, Will感受更多的是麻木与口渴而非伤痛, 而且他身上没有连上任何器件.

用手搓了一下自己湿冷的脸, Will坐起身来环顾四周, 没有认出这是当地医院常用的Omega病房. 是否有必要联系某人来医院的疑问在门灯亮起时尘埃落定, 一个护士出现了, 她清脆的柠檬香味预示着她是个单身的Omega.

“你还好么?” 她轻柔地询问到. 她脸上流露出的迟疑让他想去宽慰她.

Will点点头. ”现在是什么时间?”

“清晨五点刚过” 她打开了阅读灯.

“我在这里呆了多久?” Will问道, 但立刻摆了摆手, 不在意答案是什么, 那无关紧要. “听着, 我的名字是Will Graham – 我不知道发生了什么, 但你得给我的搭档打个电话”

“我会联系你的伴侣” 她提议.

“我没有伴侣” 他告诉她, 被她的假设激怒. 甩开毯子, Wil将双腿摆下床,背对她而坐, 不愿被她的感受所影响. 地上有一双室内拖鞋, 以医院用品而言太过精美. 他惊愕地瞪着它们精致的轮廓, 一时失神. “我是新奥尔良警局的警官, 我的搭档Vic Haschen. 她是我的紧急联络人 – 你需要联系她.”

通常在解释以后护士都会联系Haschen, 也有一些顽固的一旦知道他还单身会提议联系他父亲. Will暗地里对这种提议嗤之以鼻. 并不是老人不会赶来 – 他随叫随到, 但Will认为不如不见.

“我去叫医生过来”. 她对他柔和的低语. 那是医学专业人士用于Omega的标准受训语调.

Will启齿, 准备告诫她没有那个必要, 他很好, 如果她听得进去, 他可以自己办出院手续并在30分钟内从她的眼前消失. 他抓住护栏强迫自己站起来, 尽管这举动让他有些眩晕. 余光中有些什么吸引了他. 床头的白板上的内容- W GRAHAM-LECTER, Omega, 男性, B 阳性 - 给他当头一击.

“早安 Wil, 我是Maslow医生. 你今早感觉如何?”

目光由自己名字后陌生的后缀转向医生, Will感到自己的视野有些模糊.

“你知道今天的日期么?” 这位Beta医生人到中年, 具有东欧血统, 头顶早谢. 他的语气仿佛是在安慰一条不知所措的迷途羔羊. 这个问题放在平时Will会气疯了, 但是这次大概事出有因.

“呃, 我猜是周二或周三 – 除非我昏迷了更长一段时间.”

昨天是周一, 他不小心把咖啡撒到裤子上,于是不得不换了一条比他所习惯更为贴身的裤子. Haschen 取笑他那暴露无遗的背影, 他打算再去买一条新裤子, 但直到了下班时间也没为这事上心.

“日期是?”

“八月,五号-不, 六号或七号.”

医生点了点头,笑容亲切, 但是Will知道一切都 ** _不对劲_** ** _,_** ** _错了,_** ** _都错了_**. 他的思维翻阅了所有的证据,却给出了一个不可理喻的答案 – 他并没有从长时间的昏迷中复苏的感觉. Will还记得在午休中听到的广播, 以色列又发生枪击以及股市再次下跌. 他的名字还是Will Graham, 至少他应该是.

“我在哪?”

“巴尔的摩,” 医生的回答简洁明了, 他开始不耐烦了.

Will点点头, 继续回答后续的问题, 仿佛一觉醒来换了名字换了城市再寻常不过一般. 这位医生为他没有沮丧而宽慰, 他临走时向他保证,再过一到两小时他的专属医生会来查房. 那位护士回到病房,并带着盛有果汁,水, 和金枪鱼三明治的托盘.

“也许你感到饿了”, 她笑道, “早餐七点才开始”.

他嘟囔了句谢谢, 慢吞吞地走到窗前的小餐桌前. 护士拉开窗帘. 窗外几乎没有一棵树, 沁着由通宵的雨水带来的湿润, 宽阔的马路边林立着一幢幢平常无奇的办公楼. Will凝视着灰暗的天际线, 却全然陌生.

“我准备联系你的伴侣” 她将长袍搭在他的双肩上, 仿佛他一触即溃. 她缺乏经验, 也过于关心; 继续这样下去, 她很快就会心力交瘁; 她并不适合做护士. Will无意对她的职业品头论足. “他会想知道你清醒了.”

他有些不安.

“不要” Will避开她的凝视, 将目光钉在水瓶的标签上, 涩涩地说 “我想自己打电话”

“拜托你!” 感受到她的犹豫, 他礼貌地加了一句.

“现在还很早”

“拜托你,” 他再次说道, 语调坚定而一致, 而他的身体却像招架不住般蜷缩了起来. 为了拿到一台电话, Will不介意扮演一个脆弱而困惑的Omega. 他需要与自己认识的人交谈. 他需要知道 _到底发生了什么_ _._

女生微微一笑, 难掩她眼中的同情, 将电话取了过来.

* * *

尽管天色还早, Will将电话打给他的父亲, 既希望他不会接电话, 同时又希望他会. 无人接听. 他们周末才进行过长达五分钟平淡乏味的对话, 交谈毫无结果, Will释然地放下电话. 而现在他却连老人在什么地方都不知道. 时间到底过去多久了? 几周? 几个月? 还是更久?

一束精美昂贵的花束盛开在嵌入式壁柜上的普通玻璃花瓶里, 它神秘而令人惊惧; 这绝对不是同事或朋友探望会带来的东西.

Will无意识地喝完水, 接着抿了抿年轻护士Jassica端来的甜味浓烈的茶饮, 她告知他自己是他房间的夜班看护. 他获知自己位于Baltimore 的 Mercyy医院Omega专用治疗区, 即便常常问诊于Hayes医生, 他的主治医生是来自John Hopkins医院的顾问医师Vaughn医生, 和就职于FBI 的Bloom医生. 奇异的组合. Will没有询问她关于自己病情的诊断, 也没有问自己为何可以接受如此特殊的治疗.

当时针总算进入较为”理智”的区间后, 他迫不及待地尝试联系Harris小队长(Sergeant), 他是区内所有Omega警员的非官方指导员. 这次电话接通了,但在几次转接后, 情况非常明了: 电话那头的女士有一口生涩的英语, 而且她根本不认识Harris. 开始认真地考虑自己昏迷的推测, Will打开壁挂式电视茫然地望着滚动的画面, 报道是关于一年前在加拿大发生的数起枪击事件,在今天,将举行悼念受难者的小型纪念碑的落成仪式.

拨打下一个号码, 因为没有期待得到回应, 当电话在第三此铃声后接通时, 他几乎下意识地将电话挂断.

“你好, Laurie之家”, 一个深沉的女声答道, 透过无绳电话的微型扩音器依旧响亮.

“Delia女士?”

“抱歉我不是的, 亲爱的, 我是Angela. 我的姑妈在两年前去世了.” 短暂的空白后是水壶的鸣笛声. 鸣笛声消失了, 也许她刚刚将水壶从炉子上提了下来. ”可以告诉我来电的是谁么?”

Will深吸一口气, 感到电话的塑料外壳在他的紧握下咯吱作响. 他最后的记忆是周一, 他错过了早餐 – 从飘荡在房子里的气味判断,早餐是剩饭混合甜椒和洋葱. 他依稀还可以闻到那味道.

“请问?”

他放松紧握在话筒上的手, “我是Will Graham.”

“Will Graham,” 她的声调变得热情起来, “我记得你, 你有一头漂亮的头发.”

他将轻笑掩在气息之下并用颤抖的手划过头发, 凌乱的发卷比他上次拨弄时要短上许多, 他潜意识地想到.

“你的医生怎么样了?” 她问道, “离我上次见到你已经有,天哪, 有十多年了.”

“噢,” 他沉重地咽下逐渐膨胀的焦虑 “是, 挺好的.”

他一定说错了什么因为她询问到, ”出了什么事?”

“一切都挺好的,” 他重复着, 对着话筒强颜为笑.

Delia女士已经过世了, 他对自己为何会身在Baltimore一无所知, 他从从没有过超越首次约会一下到已有配偶, 他最后的记忆是, 穿着沾有咖啡渍的裤子回家, 将裤子丢到洗衣机里, 吃着烤箱里为他留下的干涩的炸土豆条和咖喱米饭, 将湿漉漉的衣物投入烘干机中. 紧接着他跌入床铺里, 想着明天,周二,还得起来, 去工作.

“Will, 也许我不如我姑妈那样熟悉你.” 她的声音干涩稳定, 但Will知道她担心着他, 他为令她担心而抱歉. “在Laurie之家我们独善其身. 你在一个周四早上7点贸然打来电话, 然后…”

“今天是几号?”

“什么?”

“日期,” Will清了清喉咙, 觉得很愚蠢, “年份, 今年是哪年?”

停顿了一段时间后, 她还是给出答案, 声音沉稳而镇静, 就像她就着节拍器朗诵出来一样.

“今天是十月二十二, 2015年”

Will倒吸一口凉气, 生生咽下骤增的肾上腺素所带来的欲望: 在挫败感中撕扯头发并将电话摔在墙上.

“你认为今天是什么日子?”

他紧闭双眼, 突然感到疲惫. “我必须得挂了, 抱歉.” 他说到, 就在她告诉他随时随地都可以打给她时,他挂上了电话.

* * *

 

 


End file.
